Skaarj Queen
The Skaarj Queen is the final boss of Unreal. __TOC__ Overview The Queen is one of the most important figures in Skaarj society and so far the only known female of that race. Its role is the propagation of its species. The Skaarj Queen was probably the first Skaarj creature to have entered Na Pali. She is over 20 feet tall, and has 2 fully-developed arms and legs, much like other Skaarj classes. Her legs are quite different and appear to be avian in structure, allowing her to move faster than the player. The Queen also has two less developed secondary legs, which she uses to keep her balance and to stab her prey (explaining the blood stains). When walking, these limbs examine the surface in front of her feet, similar to how insects use their antennas to get a sense of their surroundings. The Queen uses these limbs as an extension to her eyes, as her eye height of roughly 19 feet limits her view on the surface underneath/near her feet. The Queen seems rather peaceful, as her main occupations are meditating and looking after her Pupae. Interestingly enough, she won't hesitate to send her Pupae into battle when she is approached by danger. When her Pupae die, she will simply call in for more. And of course, being the top-class in the Skaarj hierarchy, she is more than capable of defending her hive. Her main weapon is a series of projectiles coming from her 8 breasts. These are the same projectiles as the Skaarj Warriors use, with the exception that they move faster. The projectile damage of 16hp may not seem much, but if the player is hit by all 8 projectiles, it will sum up to a total of 128. She will also use up to 5 of her Pupae to fight the prey. When one is killed, the Queen will belch out a ground-shaking scream. Many believe that the Queen screams out of anger that her Pupae was killed, but it is actually a scream to call new Pupae to the hive to take the killed Pupae's place. Gameplay The Skaarj Queen is the final boss in the first Unreal game. During the fight, she fires energy bolts from her body and if close enough, tries to maul you. The Queen also randomly teleports to different locations during the fight, making it difficult to keep track of where she's going. Also, she may hold up a shield similar to the Skaarj Troopers to deflect or block projectiles. After a good long beating, the Queen dies. The area around her begins to crumble and get destroyed, and the player manages to escape. In battle she will often teleport to a good spot, some distance from her target but with a clear view, and rapid-fire her projectiles. When the target moves out of sight, she will simply teleport to a new location and try again. When this doesn't work, she will run or teleport to the target and try to stab/punch it to death. A stab from her secondary legs will cost 80hp, so it goes without saying that one needs to away from her as much as possible. When shot at, the Queen will use her impenetrable energy shield (similar to the ones Skaarj Troopers use) to nullify the damage. The Skaarj Queen is also temporarily invulnerable while teleporting, so be careful not to waste too much ammo. Appearances * The Source Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery 356px-SkaarjQueen.jpg|The Skaarj Queen External links and references See also